Camp HalfBlood Host Club
by Aquaqua
Summary: You know, ever since we found out we were half-bloods, our life has never been the same. Monsters everywhere, gods angry at us, my friends dropping like flies. Who am I, you ask? I am Haruhi Fujioka, daughter of Artemis. Maybe character death, maybe not
1. Chapter 1

(Percy's POV)

I was sitting in the Big House, waiting for Chiron. It's been a year after the "Great Prophesy." I was 17 now, and I just finished Camp Half-Blood. But, instead of packing my bags in Cabin #3, I was waiting for a special assignment from Chiron. I wished Annabeth was here, but she started some special school in Japan.  
Finally, Chiron came in, and said "Well, Percy, you may be wondering why you're here."  
I was about to say _Duh_! but I knew that was going to be rude.  
"Yes, Chiron."  
"Well, you know how Annabeth is going to Ouran Academy."  
I assumed that that was the school she was in in Japan.  
"Yes, Chiron."  
"Well, there are seven half bloods there, and we suspect she needs help with them."  
Okay, now this was getting interesting! "Who are their parents, Chiron?"  
"Well, their parentage is unknown, but their names are Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. You will find them in the so called 'Ouran Host Club.' Come, Argus is waiting. He will take you to the cruise drop-off. You have a passport, do you not?"  
I shook my head no.  
"Well, we'll take care of that. Come, Percy. The ship is waiting."  
And I was off to a country I have no idea about, to see some kids in a sort of "Host Club". What was waiting for me? I wish I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the 2****nd**** chapter. Enjoy! **

**Monica: What I'm trying to do is make Haruhi a forbidden child, just like Percy, Thalia and Nico were. But since the vow Percy made the gods make in the 5****th**** book, the Big Three are allowed to have children again. So, I was trying to get the most illegal child I could think of, and Haruhi's mother died when she was really young, so I decided to do Artemis's daughter. I think there are a few more of those fics here. But thanks for the compliment, though!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC and Percy Jackson. Ouran is owned by Bisco Hatori, and PJO is owned by Rick Riordan.**

(Percy's POV)

Swimming pools. All the food and soda I can indulge. Room service!  
All of these were at the cruise ship, and more. I couldn't believe it! I didn't even have to buy a ticket, because Chiron manipulated the Mist so the mortals would think I bought a ticket already.  
I was walking down the hallway to my room when a cast member came up to me. "Hiya, Percy!"  
"Hey...James."  
James was a half blood. One of the only nice sons of Ares, actually. He was working undercover as a cast member, just to get me there. He was around 18. He fought in the Great Battle. His girlfriend, Margaret, was killed in the Battle of the Labyrinth.  
"We'll be in Japan in a bit."  
"Thanks for telling me."  
He smiled and left.  
An hour later, I was standing in line to go outside.  
I found a Japanese taxi. I said "Take me to Ouran Academy."  
He stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes and showed him a brochure for Ouran. He nodded and said something that sounded like "Man en , shi te kudasai."  
I shook my head tto show I don't understand. He got out a pencil and wrote "3000¥" on the brochure.  
I flinched a bit, but then I remembered that one yen was worth about one penny, so 3,000 yen was about thirty dollars.  
I got out my wallet and shuffled through my drachmas and American money. Finally, I got out a few coins and some bills. I handed them to the driver, and he drove me there.  
I saw a huge gate out there and a huge fountain with cherubs in it. I chuckled a bit at how much they reminded me of Mr. D.  
I got out of the car, said "Arigatō." to thank the driver, took a deep breath, and entered the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (as much as I wish to) own Ouran High School Host Club and Percy Jackson. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Percy belongs to Rick Riordan. **

Japan. History. Science. The newest gadgets. And the architecture!  
This is the life!  
But, GAH! There's no place to sit quietly and think in this weird Ouran Academy. Chiron said I have to find seven half-bloods, but he never told me their names. So how am I supposed to find them? Oh, Hades with it all.  
Oh, a music room. It had a sign saying "Music Room #3."  
Well, maybe I can think here.  
As soon as I opened it, a light breeze blew through the opened doors, kicking up a few rose petals.  
"Welcome," I heard some people say. Boys, maybe.  
"Um…Who are you??" I asked, using the translator I made, disguised as a hair clip.  
"The greater question would be, my princess, who are YOU?" the blonde one said. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm…um…Chase Annabeth…" I said, remembering that the last name goes first in Japan.  
"Well, I am Tamaki! And that's Kyoya." He pointed to a guy with black hair and eyeglasses writing in a notebook.  
"That's Hikaru and Kaoru." He motioned to two twin boys, around 15 years old. They had red, spiky hair and mischievous smiles that made me think of them as sons of Hermes, if they were half-bloods.  
"That's Mitsukuni," Tamaki said, revealing me an elementary-age kid. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a stuffed rabbit. He couldn't have been older than 6.  
"Call me Honey!" Mitsukuni said.  
"Um…why?" I asked.  
"His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka," one guy, around my age said. He looked grim, and had black hair. "Don't you know anything about our language? 'Mitsu' means honey. And his last name is Haninozuka."  
I nodded. "And you are?" I asked this guy.  
"This is Takashi Morinozuka," Tamaki said.  
"Let me guess," I said with a chuckle. "People call him Mori."  
"How did you know?" Tamaki asked, with enthusiasm.  
Suddenly, a boy, around Hikaru and Kaoru's age came in.  
"Senpai," he said, "What're you doing? The Host Club hasn't opened yet." Then he eyed me.  
He looked at Tamaki with a look I recognized as jealousy.  
"Don't worry, my little girl," Tamaki said. "Daddy has just found someone in here a bit early."  
"Senpai," he said. "I already have a dad, and I am not your 'little girl'." Then he said in a whisper that I could hear, "We can't let anyone know I'm a girl."  
"What?" I asked. "Are you like some cosplayer or something? Because you're clearly dressed in a boy's uniform," I said.  
"Well, no," the boy, now who I know was a girl said. "I accidentally broke an expensive vase in here a while ago that was worth 8,000,000 yen. I didn't have the money to pay for it, so they made me join the Host Club. They actually thought I was a boy then!"  
I stifled a chuckle at that.  
"Eventually, my debt was paid. But I didn't leave, because I liked the Host Club so much."  
I saw Tamaki's eye twitching. Then he jumped up and grabbed the girl and swung her around.  
"OH, YOU'RE SO CUTE! THAT'S MY LITTLE HARUHI!"  
All the while she was yelling, "Mori-senpai! Help!"  
Mori jumped in and grabbed her.  
"T-Thanks…" she stuttered.  
"Well, then you must be Haruhi," I said, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah…" she said, sweatdropping.  
"Well, what do you do in the Host Club?" I asked.  
Haruhi stifled a laugh. "Flirt with girls. Woo women. Look handsome. You get the picture."  
"Well, if there are only hosts, then why not there be one hostess?" I asked.  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled.  
"If you think of revealing Haruhi's secret, then I'll fine your family big-time," Kyoya said in a bored voice.  
"No, you idiot!" He flinched when I called him an idiot.  
"I'm saying that I can be the hostess. Annabeth Chase, at your service!" I bowed, my hand sweeping the ground.  
Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison "Heyyy… That just might work."  
"Okay, then! It's official! Let's welcome Chase Annabeth, the newest member of the Host Club! She is dubbed the…Princess Type!"  
Everyone burst into applause.  
I was kind of flattered that they called me the "Princess Type", yet I was annoyed with it, too. I was NOTHING like a princess! Princesses don't have to fight monsters every day of their lives!  
I sighed. This was gonna be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

(Percy's POV)

As soon as I got in the school, I went to the closest person I could find.

"Konichiwa, I'm Jackson Percy," I said, using a translator Annabeth gave me before she left.

"Konichiwa. I'm Yamamoto Seiko," the blonde girl said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for the Host Club," I said.

She smiled. "Oh, you heard they got a hostess, didn't you? Well, go in Music Room #3. They'll be there."

"Arigato," I called behind me as I ran away.

Finally, I came upon a door with a sign that said, "音楽室＃3."

I knew via Annabeth that meant "Music Room #3."

I slowly entered the room, and I was showered in rose petals.

"Welcome," a group of kids said.

"H-Hello," I said. "Are you the Ouran Host Club?"

"Why, yes, we are." One blonde kid, around 16 years old said.

"W-What's your name?" I asked.

"Suoh Tamaki. And yours?"  
"Jackson Percy. Have you happened to see Chase Annabeth? Honey blonde hair, gray eyes, huge smart aleck?"

"Why, we have a member of our host club named Annabeth," Tamaki said. "Annabeth-chan!" he called out.

Then Annabeth came out. She was…she was _beautiful_.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow dress. Okay, I admit it. The dress looked like a banana and a marshmallow had a baby.

But other than that, she looked awesome.

"P-Percy?" she asked.

"A-A-A-A-A-Annabeth, you l-l-look a-awesome," I stuttered.

She blushed, and said, "Good to see you, too, Seaweed Brain."

She stepped forward and pecked me on the cheek.

"Uhhhhhhh………" everyone was muttering.

"Yeah, guys, I wasn't really gonna FLIRT with the guys. I already told you that. I have a boyfriend."

The kid with black hair and glasses clenched his teeth at me.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you? It involves the camp."

She nodded, and we went into the hallway.

"Annabeth, do you have any idea who those kids are?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Those are the half-bloods! Chiron told me!"

She just stared at me.

Then she muttered, "Oh…my…gods…"

We reentered the room, and the host club was already filled with girls.

Tamaki was talking to a girl with green eyes in a flirting manner.

"That's Suoh Tamaki, the Prince type," Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm introducing you. I was dubbed as the Princess type, just because I'm a girl."

The black-haired kid with the glasses was writing in a notebook in the corner.

"That's Ootori Kyoya, the cool type."

The girlish-boy was chatting with a girl with very fair skin.

"That's Fujioka Haruhi. She's the Natural type."

"She?"

"Yeah, Haruhi's a girl. Just don't tell the others that."

"Is she homo or something?"

"NO! She just likes the host club so much she deals with this."

I nodded. "Go on."

The two redheads were staring into each other's eyes, and the girls around them were just falling to pieces."Okay, are THEY homo?" I asked.

"She looked at me, and said, "I don't really know. That's Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, by the way. The little devil type."

I shuddered.

And then there were the little kid, and the kid my age. The kids were dressed in a kimonos, and the girls were squeeing and squalling.

"Morinozuka Takashi, but we usually call him Mori, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and we usually call him Hunny. The Strong and Silent type, and the boy-Lolita type."

I laughed. "How old is that Hunny kid again?" I asked.

"17."

"Oh, shut up!"

"No, he and Mori are both seniors. We can probably get them to Camp Half-Blood easily enough."

I nodded, but then I was called over by Tamaki.

"Oh, Percy-senpai! I'd like to introduce you to Yamamoto Seiko." I recognized her as the girl who showed me directions to the host club.

"Guys, can I see you alone for a bit?" Seiko asked.

"Um…sure," I said.

Tamaki, Haruki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Annabeth and I followed her into an abandoned cafeteria.

Suddenly, her voice became hard and raspy.

"You can't escape!" she screamed.

I only had enough time to get Riptide out of my pocket before she changed.

She was no longer a girl with freckles on her face. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings.

I realized who she was, suddenly.

"Mrs. Dodds?" I asked.

Then she lunged.


	5. Chapter 5

(Percy's POV)

It was pretty easy, actually. Annabeth got out her knife, and I raised Riptide. The sword passed through Seiko's body as if it was made of water.  
_Hissssssss._

She dissolved into dust, and the dust blew towards and got all over Haruhi.  
"Gross!" she exclaimed, brushing the monster-dust off of her uniform.  
"Monsters do that," I said. "Sorry."

"W-What was THAT?" Tamaki asked. He was practically hyperventilating.

"No time!" Annabeth said. "Come on! We need to get to somewhere safe!"

We ran through the hallways until we came to the door of (I assumed) the headmaster's office.

Sitting there was a man who looked a bit like Tamaki.

"Headmaster!" Haruhi exclaimed. "T-there was a f-flying hag, and-"

Mr. Suoh looked puzzled. "What is it, children? What's wrong?"

Annabeth stepped in. "It's time to get them to camp, Suoh-sensei. They found them."

His eyes widened. "Come," he said. "I'll get the taxis. And the planes, too."

"Um," I said, "Sensei, I'm Poseidon's son, Jackson Percy. I can't fly. You know, the rival between Zeus and Poseidon?"

He nodded. "Of course. I get some ships, then. Fujioka-san, I'll contact your father, and tell him where you're going."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sensei."

But we had no reason to wait for a phone call. A man with extremely long hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans (and lipstick and mascara), came into the room, panting. Grover was right behind him.

"Fujioka-sama! We need to go! Haruhi's life is in danger! She could DIE! You hear?"

He nodded. He placed his hands on Haruhi's shoulders, and said "Haruhi, you're going to the Americas. You'll be safe there."

"Safe from what?" Haruhi asked.

"Um, Haruhi, you know that Fury that just attacked us? She couldn't have just happened to be here! She was looking for you seven!"

Haruhi had tears in her eyes. "No. No, Papa. I won't leave you! You'll die! The monsters…they'll come looking for you…"

Mr. Fujioka sighed and had a small smile. "You're too independent for your own good, Haruhi! I'll be fine! As the boy said, they're looking for you! I love you!"

"No..." Haruhi cried. "NO! NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Boys," Mr. Fujioka said. "Take her out of here and somewhere safe. She can't stay here."

The host club nodded. Tamaki gently grabbed Haruhi by her arms and began to half drag and half carry her out of the room, while she thrashed and screamed.

A few hours later, we were standing on a large cruise ship, having a last look at the Japanese seashore.

Haruhi was crying in Tamaki's arms, while he murmured soothing words into her ears. The entire host club was surrounded around her, trying to comfort her.

It took a few more minutes to calm her down.

Annabeth began talking. "Now, according to what you all have gone through, I suppose you deserve an explanation."

Everyone nodded.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "You're different that other teenagers. You're like us. You're half-bloods."

She looked at all of them. "Have any of you happen to have been diagnosed with ADHD or dyslexia?"

Slowly but surely, everyone nodded. "Okay, that's the first sign of half-bloods. ADHD is your battle reflexes, and dyslexia means your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. Were all of your highest grades in Greek class?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"Very good. You're going to a place in New York. Camp Half-Blood. It's the only place in the world that is resistant to monsters like Seiko. She is a Fury, like in the myths. That's what you are. You're the children of the people in the myths."

I looked around the group, and their faces showed confusion.

I finished Annabeth's sentence for her. "You're the children of the Greek gods."

Now the confusion changed to shock.

"Yeah," I said. "I felt the same way. You're going to Camp Half-Blood until the end of the summer. You'll be safe there. Trust us."


	6. Chapter 6

(Percy's POV)

"That's Camp!" Annabeth yelled, pointing to the Long Island Sound. We could just barely see the pinpricks of Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse, and a few others.

Everyone but the Hitachiin twins and me went down to the rooms to get their stuff.

We spent a few seconds in an awkward silence, when Hikaru (or maybe Kaoru?) spoke up.

"So...what's this camp like?"

"Well, there's a lot of kids here. People come here to train to fight monsters, such as that Fury, and the Minotaur. I remember when I fought it. Never saw what hit it!" Okay, maybe I stretched the truth a LITTLE bit, but who cares?

I had a thought that I realized could be a problem. "Try not to flirt with girls until you're claimed, okay?"

They looked at me, and said in unison, "Claimed?"

"Yeah, when the gods claim their children as their own, you'll realize what god is your parent."

Kaoru spoke up. I realized a difference between them. Kaoru's voice was a little bit lower-pitched than Hikaru's.

"Why can't we, though?"

I laughed out loud. "Because, as far as you know, you'll be making out with your own sister!"

They looked at me for a moment, and then they started laughing, too.

"I can see why that would be a little creepy!" Hikaru laughed.

Finally, I spoke up. "Okay, now I get to ask you something," I chuckled.

"Speak up," both said in unison.

"That 'Brotherly Love' thing. Is it genuine?" The sly smile on my face was obveous.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Of course not!" Kaoru laughed.

"What made you think that?" Hikaru sniggered.

"Well, it was so convincing..."

Both looked at me. "Was it?" they said un unison.

"Yeah..."

"AWESOME!"

Annabeth came out. "What're you guys doing? we're less than a mile from Camp, and you haven't gotton your stuff, yet!"

"Fine, Wise Girl! We're going! When did you become our wife?" I joked.

She smiled. "When I was spoon-feeding ambrosia to a 12-year-old. Now come on!"

I rolled my eyes. "Women," I mouthed to Hikaru and Kaoru, and we both went to our rooms to get our bags.


	7. Chapter 7

As we got off the ship, I could see about half of the campers were crowded on the beach to look at what was happening.

As Haruhi was about to get off, I saw Tamaki bow down, and hold his hand out. "Milady?" he asked.

She smiled and turned him down politely.

We got to the grass, and we also could see Chiron in the crowd as well. I led the host club to the man in the wheelchair, and said, "Guys, this is Chiron. He's the activities director here."

I could see Chiron hand a crystal necklace to Haruhi, and I realized it was also a translator.

"Hello. We were waiting for you. Now, please introduce yourselves."

The 7 newest campers looked around, clearly still in shock.

Chiron said, "What was I thinking? We should get you in the Big House and get you settled. We have much to discuss."

We led them into the Big House, still in their Ouran uniforms, where Mr. D and a few satyrs sat at a table, clearly waiting for Chiron to come back. I could see the two men were ready to play pinochle, as cards were on the table.

Mr. D looked at the host club, sighed, and said, "Well, I guess that now that you're here, I have to say it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. There. Don't expect me to be glad you're here."

I could see Mori's grip tighten slightly on Hunny's shoulders, and Haruhi scoot away an inch. I could see that they were as glad to see Mr. D as I was when I arrived here.

"Please," Haruhi said, "what is this place? What are we doing here? Chiron-sensei, why are we here?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "You're the kids of Greek gods, like I told you. All of us are. I'm the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena."

"And Underwood-sama? Is he a half-blood too?"

"Um, no. I'm a satyr." Grover kicked off his fake feet, revealing his goat hooves. Haruhi looked like she wanted to pass out.

"Um, Grover, put your shoes back on. You're gonna give them a heart attack," Annabeth said.

Chiron said, "There's too much to say, and not enough time. You may go to the orientation film now. It will explain some of your questions."

The host club, looking a bit confused, went down the hall to the orientation film area.

I looked at all of them as they walked away. Haruhi. Tamaki. Hikaru. Kaoru. Mori. Hunny. Kyoya. All seven of them.

But then I remembered.

I led Annabeth out the door.

"Annabeth, did you remember the Great Prophesy Rachel said?"

She nodded.

"Seven half bloods will answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death," she recited.

"And how many are in the Host Club?"

"Oh, Percy! You can't believe it! You're getting as bad as I was when you came! This is just a coincidence!"

"Maybe...But I wonder..."


	8. Chapter 8

The host club came out of the room, their eyes wide in shock and suprise.

Haruhi stuttered. "I-i-it's true then. Y-you're the real Chiron..."

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, I am. I try to use my human form in front of new campers. But, yes, I am Chiron, son of Kronos."

Hunny turned to me with admiration in his eyes. "Wow! Per-chan, Anna-chan, you guys really killed really killed Kronos!"

After both of us nodding, and me getting over my new pet name from Hunny, which I'm sure Clarisse would LOVE, I turned to Chiron, and said in a hushed voice, "That's all in the orientation film?"

He only chuckled.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, I think these can make themselves at home at the Cabin #13. They'll be living there until they become claimed."

The three of us bowed politely, and said, "Yes, Chiron."

"Come on, guys!" Annabeth called to the host club. "We don't have all day!"

They quickly followed us to the outside, where we showed them around camp as we walked. Haruhi took interest in the Artemis cabin, for some reason.

"That's the Athena cabin, where I live," Annabeth told them, pointing to the cabin.

I pointed to the cabin across from it, "This is the Poseidon cabin. I live there."

Haruhi looked quite interested in the Athena cabin as well, and the rest of the hosters were looking in amazement at the Poseidon cabin.

Eventually, we came to an unadorned cabin. It looked just like your regular summer camp cabin. Brown painted walls, mosquito-net bunks, you get the drill.

Annabeth quickly knocked on the door, and a girl's voice sounded. "Come in!"

She opened the door. "Clara, Samuel, Marie, meet your cabinmates. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're going to be here until they get claimed."

There were three kids in there. I was proud at there being so few unclaimed children after the gods' promise.

There was a boy, who I assumed was Samuel, who looked around 9, and another girl, who looked around 18.

The youngest girl, who looked around 3, said something in French. I paid enough attention in French class to know she said, "Where are they from?"

Annabeth said, also in French, "They're from Japan, Marie. Don't worry. You and your brother's cabin will be finished soon!"

I turned to the host club. "This is where demigods live until they're claimed and claimed kids stay until they're cabin is finished building. So many minor gods it makes my brain hurt!"

Annabeth said, "That's Samuel and Marie Moreau, childen of Chaos, from France. That's Clara Wright, daughter of Thalassa, from England."

They nodded.

Marie looked a bit scared at the new people, and she started to cry.

Samuel said something else in French, but she still continued to cry.

Finally, Tamaki started speaking French, and the girl's eyes perked up, and she calmed down.

He turned to me, and explained, "I was raised in France with my mother until I was 14. Japanese was actually my second language!" He chuckled.

Annabeth turned to Samuel, and said something in French. He nodded.

We left, and our last view of the host club was Samuel Moreau instructing them on what to do in French, and Tamaki translating.

"I wonder who their parents are." I said out loud.

She nodded. "You just read my mind."

She turned to me. "Come on, Percy. It's almost time for inspection. And remember, you don't have Tyson cleaning up after you this time. You and Julia could at least make an effort."

I rolled my eyes. Julia Wilson was my incredibly annoying half-sister. She was my age. Her mother, Agnes Wilson, was a famous movie star, so OF COURSE she expected to be treated like some sort of millionaire. I guess that's because she was one. She reminded me of kids at Yancy. Kids who (in their eyes) were too rich and important to do anything themselves.

I entered our cabin, where Julia was filing her nails. She saw me, and said, "Perky, what's it this time?"

"Shut up, Julia. We need to clean up for inspection."

She rolled her eyes. She looked around, and said, "Looks clean enough to me."

I looked down at the sword and new shield scattered across the floor. The only orderly stuff was Julia's suitcase full of designer clothes and makeup sent by her mother, and my Minotaur horn.

"Not to me. Come on, help me."

Grudgingly, she stood up, and picked up my shield, and her sword, bow and arrows and shield, and hung them neatly on the wall.

"There. I'm done for the day."

_Once a diva, always a diva._

In the end, our cabin got a three and three quarters.

The conch horn sounded.

"Come on, Julia," I said. "Dinner."

**(Okay, I can almost see the rants. Poseidon's not supposed to have another kid, blah, blah, blah. But, remember in the last book, where Poseidon said jokingly that he was going to give Percy some siblings, and we never know if he serious or not?)**


	9. Chapter 9

We came with all of the other campers in camp to the dining pavilion. I smiled when he saw Marie, Samuel and Clara leading the Host Club to dinner.

We all sat down, Julia and I the only ones at the Poseidon table.

Chiron raised up his goblet, and said, "For the gods!" We all raised our goblets and repeated the blessing.

We all got up, and tossed some of our food into the flames. "Poseidon," I said, and threw a ripe apple into the blaze. _Help me understand what these half-bloods are important for, and solve the prophesy._

I made room for Julia, and I walked to my table as she threw some of her pasta into the fire. I sat down, and began eating.

As soon as dessert was over, everyone looked at Mr. D as he came up. He simply said, "Capture the flag is tonight. Cabin Five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose up from the Ares table.

"Well, huzzah and all that. I personally couldn't care less, but we have some new campers. Hannah Fudgieokra, Tom Such, Kyle Torren, Harold and Karl Hitachi, and Hunny Hanno, and Mori Merinos."

Chiron leaned forward, and whispered something in Mr. D's ear. "Err, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Hunny Haninozuka, and Mori Morinozuka. Well, get to your game."

We all got up, and we picked our weapons, and we were ready to play. The Host Club was all that I was worried about.


	10. Chapter 10

I relaxed when I felt the familiar weight of Riptide in my hand. The balance, the weight. Perfect.

I knelt, the flag right behind me. I was on patrol duty, and I could see a bit of the action. Clarisse was beating the living tar out of an Apollo camper. Annabeth was leading a few prisoners to the jail. Haruhi was next to me. I could see her struggling with her sword. I seriously felt sorry for her. She, like me, had a terrible time picking out a weapon.

Then, Jake Mason rushed forward, and he shot a weird new invention from the Hephaestus cabin at us, attached to arrows. We were frozen in place. I tried to move, but I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. Jake grabbed the flag, and ran.

We unfroze in a few moments, and I turned to Haruhi. "Um…mind if I…"

"Um…sure," she muttered.

I nodded and ran. Jake was also being chased by some of the campers on our side. We were there. We almost got him. But, then, he shot the weird paralysis arrows at us, and whoever wasn't frozen tripped over those who were.

Cheers and roars came up from the red team, and the blues groaned in defeat. We all watched as the flag changed into shimmery metallic bronze fabric.

I wiped my forehead with my hand, and I ran back to the area where the flag used to be to find Haruhi. She wasn't there.

"Haruhi!" I yelled. "Haruhi, where are you?"

I found her a few yards away, in a hidden clearing. She was bathed in moonlight, staring into space. No, she was looking at something. A shimmery figure was floating above her head. It was a golden deer.

"Haruhi!" I yelled. She looked up in surprise.

"P-Percy-senpai!" she yelled. "What's going on! What's this?"

People were hearing our yelling and started creeping into there, and staring at Haruhi and me in shock. Chiron cantered toward us.

"Haruhi Fujioka has been claimed," he said. "Daughter of the Maiden Goddess, Goddess of the Moon. All hail Haruhi Fujioka, daughter of Artemis."

**(A/N: Yes, everyone, let me tell you that I read every single one of my reviews, and I have noticed that a lot of people are confused as how Artemis has a daughter, and how she can be Haruhi's mother if Haruhi knew her mother. The plot holes will be resolved later in the story, I PROMISE.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chiron immediately requested all of the counselors and Host Club to go into the Big House.

We all sat there, fidgeting in our seats, wanting to ask questions we were too scared to ask. Haruhi looked the worst out of all of us, though. She was stark white, and hyperventilating. Tamaki had a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Haruhi ignored it.

"So, Haru-chan was claimed?" Hunny said, the first one of us to speak up. "That's great!"

"Mitsukuni, don't talk right now," Mori chided gently. "I have a feeling this is more complicated than just knowing who her mother is."

"You're absolutely right, Mori-senpai," Kyoya said. "Haruhi's mother, Artemis, had vowed to be a maiden forever. Therefore, she should not have children."

"Exactly," Annabeth said. "It's impossible!"

"B-but," Haruhi whispered, "I had a mother! She died when I was five years old! I still remember going to her funeral!"

Chiron, who had been in his wheelchair form for a while, waiting for us to calm down, placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, the opposite one from the one Tamaki was touching. "My dear...I know it is very hard to understand, but would you ever consider being adopted?"

Haruhi still was looking with wide eyes, muttering, "No...no...no."

Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at Chiron. I could faintly hear Hikaru hissing to his twin, "How dare he make Haruhi upset like this!"

I finally spoke up. "Hey!" I yelled. "What's going on? How can Haruhi be a daughter of Artemis if she's a maiden forever?" I remembered Artemis, who so often openly flamed on men, claiming women were superior. Any man she converses with is extremely lucky, even more so if she falls in love.

Chiron, sighing, looked up at us. "It appears, Mr. Jackson, that we have learned a lot more about Artemis than she would like us to know. You all may leave. I would like to talk to Miss Fujioka alone."

I was about to protest. This was a matter of all of Olympus. Why would only Artemis's daughter be there? But, seeing Haruhi look so scared and confused, I understood why.

"Of course, Chiron," I said, and left the room.


	12. Author's Note: Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long, seeing how this is my most-read story. (Personally, it's my worst.)**

**Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that I'm not writing this story anymore. I've completely lost interest in this story (I actually had to force myself to write the last chapter). I've moved onto other things. Anyone reading this has permission to use characters or universes or similar plots, or heck, finish writing this story altogether. Just don't expect anything more from me.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Aquaqua**


End file.
